The Angel
by Moonlight at Midnight
Summary: Dragon Noles, a girl of 13, lives with her parents and an older spoiled sister, or at least she did untill her parents were killed by a demon looking for the angel. Three months after her parents' death, she is forced to move in to the Chrestomanci castle
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Death can always be strange and unheard of to one person. When you hear the word death you probably most likely think of the grim reaper or a bunch of people near death. Nevertheless, did you ever think that with death brings new life?Probably not, if you told that to most people today they'd probably said, "Don't try to make me feel better. This is reality not fantasy." You see most people assume the worst in everything. Every one has a special belief whether it is in God or Goddess it does not matter we all need something to hold on to, to keep our faith alive.

Chapter One

Dragon Noles was used to everything her sister did to her, such as steal her angle-like-quality or get her into trouble. She was also used to her sister getting things on HER birthday. Her parents knew how spoiled her sister was but they couldn't help them selves! Every Christmas, birthday, or well any holiday for that matter they would spend a lot of their money on things for her sister, Lily Ann. Well one day, on Dragon's birthday, Lily Ann threw the biggest temper tantrum in history! Even the spoildest children would say, "I'm sorry for throwing a temper tantrum. I promise I will never do it again," The cause of this temper tantrum was she wanted a puppy and her parents refused to get it for her.

Lily Ann got so mad about this she went out the door and to her best friend's house. She swore she would never see her parents again after that. And she never did.

That fateful night, something completely unimaginable happened.

Dragon's parents went out to go look for Lily Ann and what happened to them...well, you'll find out for yourself.

A demon came into their house, while Dragon was still in it. This demon's face she never got a good look at for when she saw him, she ran straight for the pantry. The demon tore everything apart in her house, the fridge, the closet, the bedrooms, and the living room. As he rounded to the kitchen Dragon's parents came in looking completely frustrated, apparently they couldn't find Lily Ann.

When they saw the demon they froze it turned around looked right at them and said:

"Where is the Angel?"

No reply.

"Where is the Angel?" The demon hissed agitatedly

"W-We don't have any Angel here," Dragons mother stuttered.

"I want the Angel give it to me or else," The demon said yet again.

"No!" Dragons father screamed, "You can't have her, you son of a-"

Suddenly the demon grabbed Dragon's father by the throat, cutting the sentence off, and flung him against the wall and said:

"Give me the angle or die!"

"Then I choose death!"

"Have it your way,"

A fireball appeared in the demons hand and it flung it at her father...then came a scream of agony...then nothing but black ash.

The demon turned toward her mother, the same fireball flickered into its hand, it flung it at her...blood chilling screech...then ash.

The demon soon turned on to the food pantry, where Dragon was hiding. She gave a little whimper. She saw the whole thing.

It looked into the pantry...and saw nothing.

Dragon flattened herself against the wall next to the door as best as she could, she heard it breath, the agonizing smell of his breath made her want to puke all she wanted to do was run.Then the demon blinked out of existence.

Dragon walked out of the pantry looked around...then screamed bloody murder...after that she blacked out.

Three months later

"Isn't this just delightful Dragon? Imagine, going to go stay with the Chrestomanci! I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself!" Lily Ann told her sister.

Dragon didn't reply, instead she scouted herself more towards the window, hoping her sister didn't pee herself before that had a chance to get to Chrestomanci Castle. What a spoiled little brat she is! If the Chrestomanci treats her the way mom and dad did, I'll- At this point her mind went blank and she couldn't finish her thought.

"Honestly Dragon, you need to learn to speak when you're spoken to! It's down right rude."

Dragon wasn't listening, she hated her sister now more than ever. She decided to ignore her, after all, she was pretty sure Lily Ann was used to it by now.

Her mind began to wonder back to that night, she could still hear the demons voice inside her head, menacing, and evil.

Then they stopped. Outside the window, stood and elegant looking castle. Lily Ann gasped. Dragon, showed no emotion, all she did was look up at the castle, sighed and wondered what life would be like here.


	2. Chapter Two

The Angle By Moonlight at midnight  
  
Chapter Two  
  
New life at the Chrestomanci castle was much like life at home, for Dragon Noles.  
First of all, there was school, but instead of going to a public school, she went to Mr. Saunders, with her sister, Julia and Roger, along with Eric (cat) and Janet. Mr. Saunders, was much like her old teacher, he assigned things, and expected them done when he said they were supposed to be done. Also he would yell at you if you were being stupid, just like her old teacher, but, Dragon, having experienced teachers like him, learned to ignore must of his snide remarks.  
Lily Ann, on the other hand, always called Mr. Saunders a jerk, and always expected Dragon to agree with her. Of course, Dragon ignored her sister too.  
There were also family dinners, she learned to accept and ignore those around her. After a couple days of not answering people when they asked her questions, they came to the conclusion that she was in mourning or was still a touchy about her parents' deaths.  
Although life at Chrestomanci castle was much like home there were some differences, like Dragon got her own room, with a nice bureau her own bathroom. She also had her room, two floors above her sister. Her bathroom, she found absolutely gorgeous, the bathtub was built into the floor, and was absolutely heavenly. She had nice blue towels in it, and a marble sink, and toilet. Her bureau was a nice white, with painted blue birds on it.  
Dragon didn't have a favorite colour, in her mind, colours represented different emotions. But if she was made to choose, she would have to say her favorite colour real dark blue, because it represented her sadness.  
Dragon wasn't a pretty girl, her hair started at dark brown, but as it grew, it became lighter until it was pure blonde, her eyes were a nice soft brown, she had freckles below both her eyes that crossed her nose, she had high cheekbones, and a dark blue vain that went down to the bone her nose, she was a bit smaller then the other girls in height, and in weight she reached lean.  
The only thing Dragon liked about herself was her eyes, and her hair. She liked the soft brown of her eyes, and the colors of her hair (which when it grew out had different shades of blonde in it.) Of course she hated it when other people stared at her hair, so she had it tied back in braids; she usually had something braided in to hair. Today she had a red flower.  
  
Later that day  
  
Dragon walked to Mr. Saunders room, it was Wednesday so all the other kids were in town or wondering around the castle. Mr. Saunders wanted to talk to Dragon in private, of course she didn't know what about, and she wasn't planning on speaking unless it was necessary.  
She knocked on Mr. Saunders door, lightly, hoping he would not hear it, but he did.  
"Come on in Dragon, the Chrestomanci and I were just talking about you!"  
Oh dear, am I in trouble? Dragon thought.  
"Come in and sit down," the Chrestomanci told her, and moved to get a chair for her.  
Dragon stood there, she didn't want to sit down, she didn't want to talk, all she wanted to do was run from the room, fast.  
"Do please come sit down," Chrestomanci told her.  
Dragon didn't move. She saw Chrestomanci and Mr. Saunders share a look, then turn to look at her, with friendly smiles.  
"Alright if you don't want to sit down, could you please move from the door way and shut the door."  
Dragon did as she was told.  
"Well, I pretty sure your wondering why you're here right? You're here because Michael and I have been talking and we've decided you're ready for some magic lessons."  
Dragon didn't respond.  
"Were also thinking about improving your social skills."  
Like I need that, dragon thought.  
"Well err what do you think?" Mr. Saunders asked.  
Dragon nodded.  
"Don't you ever talk?" Chrestomanci asked  
Dragon glared at Chrestomanci, then left the room, not wanting to listen to what they had to say. She began to think bitter thoughts about Chrestomanci and Mr. Saunders, like 'they don't know a damn thing about me! And what the hell did they mean when they said they wanted to improve my social skills! I have social skills, I can socialize, I just don't want too, there is nothing wrong with being anti social!' or 'Damnation, what do they know? They're just like my sister, idiotic and... bratty!'  
With those thoughts going round in her head she went to her room and started studying for the test Mr. Saunders scheduled for the next day. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately the only characters I own are Dragon, and Lily Ann everything else belongs Diana Wynne Jones.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Put your pencils done, and hand your tests in to me," Mr. Saunders told his students.  
Everybody let out a groan, not one of them apart from Dragon studied for this test, thus they were positively sure they got everything wrong. Dragon of course, though she did a mediocre job, I could have written down a more detailed answer about Atlantis but my hand just started to cramp up, ah oh well I'm pretty sure I did good anyways. She went and handed in her test, it was two hours before dinner and lessons had ended. She started for the door, when Mr. Saunders asked her to stay after.  
  
"Now Dragon, I know you're bound to still be a bit mad about yesterday, but Chrestomanci and I feel that you are antisocial and you need to more social, is it making sense to you now?"  
  
Make sense to me now? It didn't make sense to me then! Dragon choose to silent rather then voice her thoughts.  
  
"I take you don't like talking because you're still hurt about your parents' deaths? Don't bother answering, I know you won't. Well I best let you get ready for dinner, of you go," Mr. Saunders told her.  
  
Dragon left his room, know this wasn't going to be the last time someone told her she was antisocial. She went up to her room, went in to her bathroom and took a nice long bath.  
  
DINNER  
  
"Well Dragon, how was lessons today?" Millie asked.  
Dragon liked Millie, she was so...bright and cheery it made her feel very welcomed. With her simple features, she seemed always smiling.  
  
"Honestly Dragon, it's rude not respond when someone asks you a question!" Lily Ann told her, she saw other people around the table nod there heads in agreement, she deliberately ignored her sister, it came so naturally.  
  
"Hello Dragon, I was talking to you!" Lily Ann said exasperatedly. "I know you can speak, you spoke to mum and dad!"  
  
When Lily Ann spoke of her parents, a sharp pain hit Dragon right in her heart. She had no right whatsoever to talk about them like that, she felt her self become a little irritated.  
  
"Geesh Dragon, you're just like mum, she ignored me too!" Lily Ann said hotly. Dragon became infuriated, she felt tears of anger drop down her cheeks, but she still didn't answer.  
  
"They weren't that great of parents you know," Lily Ann said to Millie, who looked taken aback with that statement.  
  
Dragon found her self standing up, and slapping her sister smartly across her face. Feeling the anger rise, all that hate she felt towards her suddenly came out.  
  
"You selfish little BRAT! They were great parents! They got you everything you asked for when it came to your birthday or Christmas! They spent so much money on you, and when it came to me I got ZILCH! Do you have any idea what it feels like knowing how they died, and in what manner? No probably not, you're too busy thinking of yourself! Well I do, I know how they died, I know what killed them! Do you know how many times I had to lie to people at their funeral? Do YOU? LOADS! And all you did was sit at home and dance up and down with joy because their...their...dead. I WATCHED them die, and couldn't do anything to stop it! It's all my fault there dead, all my FAULT. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, knowing exactly what his voice sounded like, knowing exactly how bad his breath smelt, and trust me...OH I HATE YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF THEM? AT LEAST YOU DESERVE IT!"  
  
Dragon, ran out of the room, her face in her hands, crying her eyes, out. Remembering how stunned her sister looked, and how surprised everybody looked at her sudden out burst. She ran all the way to her room, looked the door, and flung herself on the bed, and sobbed even harder, until she fell asleep. That was how Chrestomanci found her.  
  
AFTER DRAGONS DEPARTURE BUT BEFORE CHRESTOMANCI FOUND HER  
  
"Well at least we know she can talk," Mr. Saunders said. Lily Ann was still stunned at the fact her sister wished she were dead, so she didn't respond to it.  
  
"Poor dear, imagine, knowing exactly how your parents died and knowing she could of done something to prevent it from happening, all though, if she did, I'm pretty sure she would be dead along with them." Millie said rather sadly.  
  
They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. After that Chrestomanci said he would go check on Dragon, see if she was ready to talk. He found her asleep curled into her pillow, face swollen, and cheeks with tear streaks down them. He decided he would talk to her in the morning, and that's what he did, despite Dragon's silence.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N Want to thank all my reviewers, making my all time record 2, I'm hoping to break that record though. Sorry if this appears to be short. But at least Dragon talks in this one, in a manner that I happen to enjoy. So please review, and good fortune might smile down upon you. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Angle By Moonlight at midnight  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dragon woke up filling some how complete, she told her sister off! Although her conscience was trying to make her feel guilty (not doing a good job I might add) she ignored it. She went to the sitting room she was always the first one down for breakfast. When she got there, there was Chrestomanci and Mr. Saunders waiting for her, looking tired but worried. She looked at them carefully; I knew this was going to happen! I just knew it; this is what I get for blowing up like that!  
  
"Dragon, I know you're bound to still be upset about last night, I myself thoroughly agree with almost everything you said, except for the fact you wish your sister was dead." Mr. Saunders said, "Now we've told Cat, Janet, Julia, Roger, and Lily Ann that they are to eat in the classroom so we could talk to you."  
  
Dragon only shrugged, she knew she was going to have to tell someone sooner or later.  
  
"What happened exactly the night your parents died?" Mr. Saunders asked while Chrestomanci took notes.  
  
"It was my birthday," Dragon admitted, "Lily Ann wanted a dog, she always got things on my birthday, but this time my parents said no, she through a tantrum screaming I want a dog! I want a dog! I WANT A DOG. When they still said no she stormed out and walked all the way to one of her new friends' house. Swearing I'll never see you again as long as I live! After an hour, and she still did not come back, my parents left to go find her. While they were gone a thing came into the house, I heard it upstairs and ran for the panty and flattened my self against the wall by the door. I could hear it going through everything, it broke a lot of things then it came down stairs." Dragon paused and took in a long breath and then shuddered. "It...it came into the living room and...and it des-destroyed everything, tore wholes in the couch, broke the table, the windows, everything." She paused again wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It made for the kitchen just as my parents were coming in, apparently they couldn't find big brat, when it saw them it asked "Where is the Angel?" my parents didn't respond, it repeated "Where is the Angel?" My mom stuttered "We don't have any angel here." "We wants the Angel give it to us or else." "NO!" my father screams, "You can't have her you son of a" It grabbed his throat cutting off the sentence, and flung my dad against the wall. "Give us the Angel or die!" "Then death is what I choose!" My dad says. "Have it your way." Then a fire ball came into his hand, and he flung it at my dad, he screamed in agony, then were he stood there was...t-there was...b-black a-a-ash." Dragon paused and silently began to cry she had to finish telling them what happened, it was a need! She took a deep breath lifted her head up then looked around she didn't want to see there faces, she didn't want to meet there eyes, "It did the same thing to my mum and turned towards the food pantry were I hide, I think it heard me whimper. He opened the door and couldn't see me; he had very, very, bad breath! Made me want to say 'It's called a breath mint'! It turned around and was gone in a blink of an eye."  
  
"Do you know what it looks like?"  
  
Dragon shook her head, no.  
  
"What do you think it was?"  
  
"I don't think, I know it was a demon, and I'd like to go to my room now, I'm not that hungry." Dragon said.  
  
"You can go then." Mr. Saunders said.  
  
Dragon left for her room, and climbed on her dead, hoping lightning would strike her dead! She told what happened; she felt the weight on her shoulders get heavier for some strange reason. When you tell people things isn't supposed to make you feel better? Because I happen to feel loads worse. She drifted off to sleep, and became dead to the world.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N Want to thank all my reviewers, for breaking my record of 2 and making it 3! Still hoping to break that record though, so please read and review!  
  
A/N Also I know this is short, I'll try to make the next one longer! 


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are Dragon and Lily Ann, and the demon I think, also own Brute! everything else belongs to DWJ.

The Angle

By Moonlight at midnight

Chapter Five

As the days went by, Dragon slipped slowly into depression. Her sister wouldn't have anything to do with her, and as glad as that would of made her, it depressed her even more.

Dragon's nightmares came frequently, she'd dream of that dreadful day, she'd dream of the demon; how he talked, how he smelled etc... And every time her dream got to its climax she'd wake up, drenched in cold sweat, looking truly pale. There would be days she'd fall asleep during magic lessons and wake up and still think she were dreaming. They were getting worse.

Dragon buried herself in her work, as best as she could. She would stay up real late, or all night, reading her text books. Trying to rid herself of the memories of her nightmares.

One day Dragon was out around the gardens, thinking she might need a break, and considering it was Wednesday she might as well take it now. She walked and admired her surrounding, blocking out all her thoughts, and the memory of last nights dream. When she heard something in the bushes, she took a look, and saw a black cat with green eyes.

"Well hello there," Dragon told the cat kindly.

_Hi!_ The cat replied.

Dragon blinked in surprise, "Umm, did you just say something?"

_Well, umm...yeah I guess I did._ The cat said, with cat laughter

"Can I help you with anything?" Dragon asked the cat.

_I've been watching you for awhile now...you seem like such a nice, lonely, and sad person. So I think I'm going to stick with you. I don't like any of the other people here._ The cat said.

"Well umm okay," Dragon said.

From that day forward, Dragon had a feline friend she could talk to, and because of that, she was able to keep herself from...certain...thoughts. The cat told her his name was Brute. Dragon laughed real hard at this. The fact was, the cat wasn't like all the other cats in the castle. It wasn't mean, it was...well...kind of like a dog. It was always happy, it played like a dog, and in fact the cat actually idolized the dog from _Call of the Wild. _

Dragon laughed even harder at this. She found Brute so much fun to be around. Brute followed her everywhere, in to classes, at the dinner table, to bed, to the bathroom, every where. When he followed her to her classes Mr. Saunders always told her to get rid it somehow. While she calmed him down, apparently Brute wasn't a very big fan of Mr. Sanders.

Brute and Dragon were completely inseparable. And soon people got used to seeing the cat around, they'd say hello to him in the hall if they saw him. But mostly Brute kept to Dragon.

This is how Dragon made one friend in the castle.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

A/n EEEEK its so...Short, I swear it wasn't this short when I wrote it! Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can with the next one...and sorry about the long, long wait you guys.

A/n think of this chapter as a Halloween Treat! And no, I'm not sharing my candy with anybody. Okay maybe I'll share the unwanted stuffs, but not my chocolates! They are all mine!

A/n Pleas read and review. I'm going to put in a chapter where Dragon and Brute go on an adventure...so email me or send a review with some of your ideas.

A/n I hope ya'll get loads of candy for halloweeen!


	6. Chapter 6

The Angel

By Moonlight at Midnight

Chapter Six

Cat saw Dragon and Brute in the castle loads of times, he actually began to notice the light that always shone in her eyes when Brute did something stupid or funny.

Cat hadn't really known what to do about Dragon, ever since she blew up at Lily Ann he didn't know what to think. At first Dragon seemed like the kind of girl that was quiet and sweet, but now he was slowly beginning to see the real Dragon; the girl that always smiled, that always did her hair in a ridiculous fashion, and the girl that would and often did her best in everything she set her mind to.

Dragon was just coming down the same hall, with Brute following her every step of the way.

"Honestly Brute, I'm beginning to understand why so many people don't like you, you truly do live up to you name!"

Cat himself never knew how to speak to cats so he didn't know what Brutes reply was. But he knew it was some smart ass remark because it made Dragon's eyes light up and laugh.

"Hi Dragon," Cat said.

"Hello Eric," She said shyly.

"Hello Brute,"

_I don't like you_ Brute said, knowing Cat couldn't understand him.

"Brute be nice," Dragon scolded.

"What did he say?" Cat asked.

Dragon blushed, "Oh...umm…nothing really."

Cat eyed her; he had long ago tossed aside his shyness. The fact that most people were afraid of his powers made him often annoyed, and usually sarcastic, he wasn't teary anymore, he even forgot about Gwendolen.

"What?" Dragon asked.

Cat looked at her, "Nothing, I'll see you two at dinner." Cat ran off, he was going to miss his lessons with Chrestomanci if he didn't hurry.

_I think he has a crush on you Dragon, if not…then he loves to make googly eyes at everybody._

"Oh come on Brute lets go exploring," Dragon told Brute exasperatedly.

_Oh but what about dinner? _Brute sarcastically asked.

"What about it?" Dragon retorted.

Brute wagged his tail like a dog and raced ahead, with Dragon after him.

**CAT**

"Cat? Cat? Cat…are you listening? This is very important information you can use, when you become Chrestomanci!" Chrestomanci said.

They were both in Chrestomanci's garden learning about all the different worlds Cat and he both protect, and supposed to protect.

"I'm listening," Cat said with a sigh. He really wasn't actually, he was wondering what Brute had said about him that made Dragon told him to be nice.

Chrestomanci, guessing Cat's thoughts said, "Brute most likely said 'I don't like you'"

Cat blinked in surprise, he was just about to say something when he heard the loud noise that told the family to get ready for dinner.

"Come on Cat, let us get ready for dinner." Chrestomanci said.

**Dragon and Brute**

Dragon and Brute has somehow found their way into a music room. It was a navy blue room with a mahogany trim, filled to the rim with musical instruments. Among which that caught Dragons eye was the piano.

Ever since she was a little girl, Dragon always wanted to play the piano, but was told by Lily Ann she couldn't. Dragon's mum was a music teacher and a very good one at that, she taught Lily Ann piano and would have taught Dragon too, if Lily Ann hadn't said she might make the keys stick. So instead of piano Dragon learned to play the clarinet, she enjoyed it of course, but piano remained her first choice, if she were given one.

Dragon moved to the piano blissfully unaware of the angelic grace she used while moving. She sat herself at the piano, and started fingering the keys then figuring out the notes in which they played. She did her best to remember what her mother had told her sister, but a vast majority of it was either fuzzy or she couldn't remember it at all.

She managed to cover C, D, E, and F before the gong rang for dinner. She sighed as she left the room, Piano sure is a lot harder then the clarinet, she thought.

Brute followed her once he saw her in the hall where her room was located. While Dragon got changed Brute told her what he did to enact revenge on Mr. Saunders, (as Mr. Saunders had gave him a swift kick in the butt that sent him flying down the hall) apparently he peed on Mr. Saunders dress shoes, and hacked up at least a dozen hairballs in his bed slippers. Dragon had a good laugh about this.

When dinner came Dragon came down in a forest green dress, she sat herself down next to Lily Ann, ignoring her sister's attitude towards her. Then dinner began as it usually did, Mr. Saunders started talking about art while some one else talked of nothing but stocks and bonds. Dragon mentally shrugged her shoulders and ate in silence.

"Dragon," Mr. Saunders began, looking in disgust at Brute, "I would appreciate it if you could keep that…_thing_ away from my shoes and my slippers. I found a few surprises when I went to get changed for dinner,"

Dragon had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing; she turned to Brute, and began to wag her index finger at him, "Bad Brute, you've been very naughty! You know better than to leave surprises into Mr. Saunders's room!"

_Alright then, _Brute said walking over to Dragon and started wagging his tail at her, _I was very naughty and bad when I left surprises in Mr. Saunders's room. However, the one thing you fail to understand is that I truly DO NOT CARE. In fact if you'll excuse me I'm going to tear one of his small suits and I'm going to tear it to shreds. MWAHAHAHHA!_

Dragon bit back the laughter that was bubbling up from the inside and turned to Mr. Saunders with a smile on her face, "Mr. Saunders, I think it best that you go get Brute yourself, he isn't listening to me."

_I'm going to tear up a suit today, a suit today, a suit today, OH I'm going to tear up a suit today, and it belongs to Mr. Saunders. _Brute sang to himself.

"What's he doing?" Cat asked.

"I'd tell you…but once I did, I wouldn't be able to take it back," Dragon said, knowing exactly what Brute would do to her if she said anything.

"Does it involve something of mine?" Saunders asked.

Dragon nodded her head with a big grin on her face, then she looked down and turned toward her plate, as if it was suddenly interesting.

Mr. Saunders stood up after Dragon's confirmation and immediately went after Brute without another word.

"I swear that cat's got to be the vilest thing I have ever met!" Lily Ann exclaimed.

"Brute's only vile cause he finds no pleasure in being what one would call, an ordinary cat. In fact I think he'd much rather be a dog instead. Besides I don't recall him doing anything to you as of yet," Dragon put in.

Lily Ann turned red with anger and embarrassment, and stared at her plate through the rest of dinner.

After dinner everyone found out what Brute did, some even laughed.

In fact when Mr. Saunders came down and went into the dining room, he turned to Dragon and said, "My word, you're just as bad as the evil little thing! You knew what he was going to do but you didn't tell anyone! I take it you know all about the nasty little surprises he left in my slippers and shoes!"

Dragon giggled and got up and left for bed with Brute with his tail wagging in amusement, followed her in his usually fashion.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

A/n. Sorry about the long update, my mothers lab top broke down, and my dad wouldn't get of EverQuest II for the life of him. I'll update within the week, hopefully.

A/n. Also my beta-reader she got send to boarding school so I had to check my grammar my self, so if you I missed anything (which I most likely did) please forgive me.

A/n. As always, send me nice reviews and no flames and good fortune will smile down upon you.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Angel

By:

Moonlight at Midnight

Chapter Seven—

The next day was Sunday and all the family had to go to church. Dragon absolutely dreaded going to church, it wasn't because the pastor was as boring as reading a dictionary, it was because Brute couldn't come along.

She had to spend an hour of listening to the pastor talking about sin in today's world, amongst other things. Not that anyone knew how bored Dragon was; she wore the expression of an angel on her face.

After church everyone would head back to the castle to get changed out of their Sunday clothes, and have a picnic outside on the grounds. Therefore, this Sunday was no different.

Brute always waited for Dragon outside the side door, wagging his tail as she came over and picked him up.

"How did you spend your Sunday morning Brute?" Dragon asked.

_Well since you asked, I spent the morning thinking up an extremely evil prank to play on Chrestomanci._

Dragon cocked her eyebrow, "You're going to play a prank on-"

_Shush! He's coming this way, I don't want him to suspect a thing._

Dragon shook her head at Brute, "What did you do?"

Brute just wagged his tail, and followed her to her bedroom so she could get changed out of her itchy Sunday clothes.

Chrestomanci bid them hello as they passed by, but he might as well had been talking to a wall. Brute's tail stood right up in the air in mid wag, and Dragon's face was blank, as if she had given up thought.

Then after a second, he saw Dragon shudder and Brute's tail begin to wag again.

As he passed he muttered, "How strange," under his breath.

**PICNIC LUNCH**

Cat watched Dragon feed scraps to Brute and couldn't help but notice the flowered barrette at the top of her braid. From the look of Dragon it seemed as if she was having fun teasing Brute with her food.

He turned to Chrestomanci to ask him a question, but decided against it because he wore his vague look in Dragon's direction.

Mr. Saunders had given up art for the time being and started talking about France, not that anyone was attending.

Millie's gaze would rest upon Brute now and then, while Janet was buried in a book on Cricket, Roger was busy with perfecting his new soldiers, and Julia was busy writing an essay for Mr. Saunders.

Cat sighed, and then began mentally preparing himself for the exam Chrestomanci was going to give him on all the 12 series'.

**DRAGON**

Dragon soon found out after dinner that Brute decided not to perform his prank on Chrestomanci; he would rather do it tomorrow morning with everyone watching. Dragon secretly thought Brute lost his nerve at the last minute but said nothing to damage his ego.

Instead, she grabbed her nightgown and a pair of underwear and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Then she brushed her teeth, combed her hair and hopped into bed.

At first sleep would not come for a while then suddenly she couldn't remember the last thing she did before she slept. All she could remember was her dream, and _that_ scream…

**CAT**

Cat snapped out of sleep in an instant, he heard someone screaming bloody murder in their room. He grabbed his robe, tied it, then ran out into the hall to figure out where the scream was coming from, but instead he found a bunch of people standing outside Dragon's door, begging her to open the it.

Even Chrestomanci, in all his being, could not open the door. All they could hear was _that_ scream…that terrifying scream.

**DRAGON**

Dragon dreamed a horrible dream. So much death…destruction. Everything, gone. The place she used to visit in her dreams before her parents died loomed overhead like a storm cloud. She had not had a dream like this in so long…it didn't seem real, but if felt real.

She heard the howl of the wolves again, as the full moon rose in the sky. She walked towards it. Her head told her to turn back, run, keep at least a good 50 miles between her and it. But she walked on all the same.

She was now in front of the place. She walked in and headed for that door, the door that stood out from the rest of them in her mind. She'd occasionally stumble over the ruins of her dress. But she still walked.

The ground around her was dead, and although the moon was at it's peak, it still seemed dark. Her hand reached for the door, she turned the knob…then she screamed.

**BRUTE**

Brute awoke in the same manner as Cat, to the sound of Dragon's scream. He shot up and jumped onto to Dragon. She tossed and turned, and screamed with all her lungpower. Her face had turned grey, and she began sweating.

Brute jumped onto her chest, and swished his tail over her face in hopes of getting a reaction but all he got was a load of choking, a gasp, and an even louder scream.

Then Brute ran for the door, scratching at the spell that held it closed, tearing clawing as best as he could, then when he heard that all the men on the other side of it were going to ram it, he tore the last strand and bolted underneath the bed as the door tore off its hinges.

**CAT**

Cat watched the door tear down and Chrestomanci run in without a second thought in his head. Then he saw Mr. Saunders, and everybody else in the family, including Lily Ann, run in with concerned looks on their faces.

Chrestomanci went in and shook Dragon to wake her up but all she did was gasp in more air and scream. He turned and gave a helpless look to Saunders and Cat.

They both walked forward and tried to cast as many spells on Dragon as they could to see if that would wake her up, but he watched as one after another failed.

Dragon's body lunged up and her screams became gasps and chokes, then he say Brute shoot out from under the bed and literally lunge at Dragon, he hissed, scratched, and tore into Dragon with his teeth, until finally she was covered in tiny cuts and bite marks. Before long, her gasping stopped and her body sank into the bed. She sat up gasping for air and looking around wildly as if she never left her dream.

**DRAGON**

It didn't take long for Dragon to snap out of her dream and realize that everyone was trying to talk to her all at once. And after she realized that, she felt dozens of her nerves shoot messages of pain to her brain.

"Obviously you were having a nightmare," Chrestomanci said, "but what kind of nightmare could do that?"

Dragon gave him a grey look, she felt sick.

"What happened during your dream?" Cat asked.

"I…it…and everything…" Dragon stammered trying to explain, her brain rushed her through the experience before she lost it for good, "I don't know…I thought I did…but now…"

Then she felt a burning sensation course through her body and saw Brute standing to the side of her bed wearing a strange look on his face as if the worst thing in the world had happened.

Then a bright flash of light blinded her and she heard someone say in a voice that seemed familiar but she couldn't place it in her mind.

"I think you all should back up and give her some breathing room; she looks like she's going to get sick so somebody grab a rubbish bin."

She turned towards the voice and found a strange man standing wear Brute had stood seconds before.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

A/N. I'm pretty sure I missed a few things grammar wise in this chapter so if I did, please find it in your heart to forgive. I'm not very good at editing.

A/N. As always, read, review, and send my NO flames, and good fortune might smile down upon you!


	8. Chapter Eight

The Angel

By:

Moonlight at Midnight

Chapter Eight—

Dragon looked at the man, indeed feeling very sick, and shaken. All the same, she managed to ask, "Who are you? And where is Brute?"

The man didn't answer he just went over to her, dragging a trash can, and placing it by the side of her bed. Then he checked to see if she had a fever and said, "I would tell you the best thing you would happen to need is a good nights sleep, but I'm beginning to think that's not the greatest idea in the world."

"Beginning to think?" Mr. Saunders said sarcastically.

"Just who exactly are you?" Janet asked.

The man gave Jane an _I-don't-like-you_ look, and then turned towards Dragon. Who by now took the trash can and was getting sick all in it. "Now I know if you gave it some thought Dragon, I'm positive you'll be able to figure out who I am. After all, you are the smartest one present in this room."

And as suddenly as her wave of nausea hit, she knew who the man was. She suppressed her need to hurl and said, "If you hadn't of said anything Brute, I'd probably wouldn't have recognized you." Then she dropped her head right over the trashcan and got sick in it again.

Brute smiled wickedly. His hair was a nice brown, and his eyes were a striking green. He was tall, but he still had that dog-like attitude about him. "Okay we know that the dream came and went, and it was a nightmare. Can you think of anymore details?"

Dragon shook her head no. And even if she could, she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Can I get you anything Dragon?" Came a quiet voice from behind her she turned and saw Rodger.

She gave him an appreciative smile, "No thanks, I don't think I could keep in anything down at the moment."

Rodger nodded his head, "But if I do need anything I'll let you know," she added.

Rodger smiled and went of to his room to get some sleep himself.

Dragon turned toward Brute, "Is it alright if I go back to sleep now? I'm really tired."

"Well…I suppose you can go back to sleep. But I'll have to be here keeping an eye on you," he said after a moments thought.

Dragon nodded and sank into her pillow, and drifted off to sleep almost instantaneously.

Brute turned toward Chrestomanci, ignoring Mr. Saunders all together, "I'll let you both in on everything tommorrow." He said grudgingly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Alright, I'm about to tell you both a secret that has been kept within the Noles family for generation to generation," Brute began rather dramatically, "It all started with Dragon's ancestor Amara. She was the first in the family to have…well Dragon's unique powers. She often was referred to as an angel. Amara healed the sick, gave hope to the hopeless…amongst other things. But it was her do-goody nature that got her into trouble, and ultimately led to her downfall."

Brute paused and took a breath, "A demon, by the name of Manlow, had heard of Amara's unique powers and came to investigate, when he found out the truth about her, he wouldn't rest till he had what she had. He slaughtered one family member after another, hoping-beyond-hope that one of them would possess her same abilities, but none of them did.

"Well Amara found out about Manlow, and decided she couldn't let a demon get a hold of her powers, but neither could she let him slaughter her family. She also knew she could not destroy Manlow, not in this lifetime at least. She did the one thing that appealed to her common sense; she put all her powers in a bottle, and gave it to the only person she could trust, one who would gladly die if it came to it. She gave him specific instructions, only open that bottle every 60 years, and put the powers back if Manlow ever came looking for it. When the person entrusted with the bottle asked her explanation was that with each new Noles adding her own personality and unique blend of talents the powers within, the bottle will grow stronger, to the point that the next Noles to receive it could destroy him and not risk giving him her gifts."

Brute stopped and a pained look crossed his face.

"Who did she entrust it the bottle to exactly?" Chrestomanci asked.

"I have lived for many a year Chrestomanci, protecting Noles after Noles who had been given her gifts. Many of them turned out to look like angels, but turned into brats the moment no one was looking," he paused for a moment, "I'm old enough to one of your ancestors..."

"She entrusted you with it?" Mr. Saunders gasped.

Brute nodded his head, rather sadly. "Life goes on, and yet I still remain the same. But these bones will turn to dust once he is destroyed, and I will forever rest in peace."

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with Dragon and her nightmare?" Saunders said rudely.

"Don't you get it? Dragon is the one with Amara's gifts, and she is the one who will destroy Manlow! Why do you think he was desperate enough to kill her parents? It's because he knew his time is up, and if he doesn't dispose of Dragon soon he'll be the one facing death not her. Her nightmare was Amara trying to tell her that being afraid would only further Manlow's hold on the family! Do you get it now?" Brute almost yelled.

"So your telling me, that demon who came in and killed her parents in front of Dragon was this demon Manlow?" Chrestomanci asked.

"We have a winner!" Brute yelled sarcastically.

"Then we must protect her-"

"No," Brute cut Mr. Saunders off, "You will only have to make sure Lily Ann stays out of the way. Dragon can take care of herself, and I will be there to guard her. Chrestomanci, in all respect, this is none of your affair. So please, keep your nose out of it!"

Brute got up, left Chrestomanci's office, and went to look for Dragon. Without another word

**Dragon**

What is going on? Dragon thought. Why is everybody so suddenly interested in me? What did I do?

"Er…Hi Dragon," Rodger said from behind her she turned around.

"Er…Hello Rodger. Did you need me for something?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I just wanted to see if you could help me with my history essay for Michael. We're covering the Salem Witch Trials."

Dragon gave him a smile, "Sure, I finished with mine. You can read my notes," she put in shyly.

"Thanks," Rodger said, as he followed her into her room.

Dragon spent her whole afternoon helping Rodger with his essay.

**BRUTE**

She is so much like Amara, but so different in many ways. Brute thought as he sat down in the sit by her bed as he listened to Dragon help Rodger with his essay.

She is truly an angel, just like Amara was. Oh Amara! What life have we both been forced to live? I pray with all my heart that we do meet each other again. As always, I will forever love you Amara. Always, and forever.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

A/N hmm…I could of sworn in looked longer!

A/N If my grammar sucks please forgive me, I wrote this chapter during school when I was really supposed to be taking notes for some test were having in World Geography! So I wasn't really focused. But I don't think I did to bad, but then again…

A/N Send me good reviews and good fortunes might rain down upon you!


End file.
